Soul Mates
by lightningscar98
Summary: SasuNaru- Sasuke and Naruto are in college, and sharing a dorm room. As best friends, neither of them has an issue with it. Sasuke develops a crush on Naruto, then Kiba, their dog loving friend becomes part of the circle. As their circle gets bigger, Sasuke and Naruto start spending more time apart. Sasuke finds that he can't ignore his crush, but he doesnt know how to tell Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I know it's short, but my chapters will get longer as i get more absorbed by the story. Next chapter will be soon. **

**Disclaimer- K. Masashi's characters I am sad to say...I really want Kiba! He is so fucking adorable!**

* * *

Lying in bed, Naruto shivered. He was freezing. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and was halfway across his dorm room, when a voice made him freeze. "Oi, Naruto. What are you doing?"

Naruto shivered again and continued across the room to the other bed pushed against the far wall. Sasuke was sitting up when Naruto poked Sasuke in the arm.

Naruto heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath when their skin touched. "I'm really cold." Explained Naruto. "I felt that." Sasuke retorted. He laid back down and turned away from the bigger boy. Naruto sighed. "Well?" Sasuke sat back up. "Well, what?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can I borrow some of your blankets?" "You know where they're at." Came the reply.

Naruto padded to the closet in his boxers and pulled the pile out. He carried them back to his bed, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve t-shirt along the way.

He climbed back into bed and curled into a ball trying to get warm, wrapping the blankets around him. His stomach was hurting like hell, and he had a killer headache.

His teeth started to chatter uncontrollably. Sasuke sat up after a few moments. "Oi, Dobe! If you don't stop that, we'll never be able to sleep."

"S-stop w-w-what?" Questioned Naruto.

"That noise you're making! It's annoying."

Naruto rolled over and pressed against the wall. "B-but I'm r-r-really c-cold…" Complained Naruto. Sasuke got out of his bed, and made his way over to Naruto's bed, sidestepping clothes and random textbooks that littered his side of the room.

When he reached him, he rested his hand on Naruto's forehead. His eyebrows shot up. It was so rare that he almost couldn't believe it. "You have a fever." He reported. "And," He continued, "A severe case of the chills." Naruto shook his head. "No, n-no w-w-way. I-I'm n-n-not s-sick!" He protested. Sasuke shook his head. "How long were you up last night studying for that chemistry exam today?" Naruto's frowned while his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "W-well, I h-had j-j-just g-gone to b-b-bed w-when I g-g-got c-cold. S-so I b-borrowed s-s-some of y-your b-b-blankets." Sasuke nodded.

So that meant Naruto hadn't gotten any sleep yet. It was about three o'clock in the morning too. Sasuke shook his head. "I might as well stay here today with you…" He muttered half to himself. Naruto, of course, protested. "No! Y-you'll m-m-miss t-the e-exam!" Sasuke shook his head again. "I can make it up later. I know all of the professors anyways. They were friends with my parents."

"I still feel guilty about making you stay with me…"

Sasuke smiled. As much as he wanted to hold it against the blonde, he couldn't. He was too fond of the blonde haired blue-eyed idiot.

The raven stood up. It was only four thirty, but he was awake, he might as well get dressed and do some extra studying. He pulled a pair of jeans on over his boxers, then pulled an immaculately folded t-shirt out of his dresser.

He placed himself at his desk with his chemistry and trigonometry textbooks and entertained himself while Naruto, finally, slept. Two hours later, at six, Sasuke nearly had a heart attack while his door was almost shattered into splinters with all the banging that was being done on it.

He scowled and threw it open, narrowly avoiding a fist in the face as Kiba went to bang on it again. "What the hell are you doing?! We are so late! Why are you just sitting around?!"

Kiba stopped for a minute, finally noticing the nest of blankets on Sasuke's bed, and the fact that Naruto wasn't rushing around trying to spike his hair and put his sneakers on at the same time.

"What did you do, Sasuke?" Naruto's guard dog snarled. Sasuke held up his hands in defense. "I didn't do anything. He was the one who decided that he was going to get a cold."

"I didn't decide to get a cold, it just _happened!" _Naruto's head popped out of his nest, rubbing his nose. Kiba grunted. "Sure, sure." He turned to Sasuke. "Don't do anything stupid, got it?" Sasuke widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Me? Why ever would I do something that would upset our beautiful Dobe, here?" "Watch it, Uchiha." Kiba warned, starting to back away down the hall. He really had to get to class.

As he turned to head down the stairs, he called over his shoulder, "I'll be back later and I'll grab some ramen too." With that he was gone. Sasuke sighed. He liked the kid, but he jumped to conclusions way to fast.

Naruto retreated back to his nest as Sasuke shut the door. He headed back to his desk and grabbed his cell. He dialed the number of his guardian, Kakashi and waited while it rang.

Kakashi answered it with a sigh. "What do you need Sasuke?" Sasuke scowled. "You know I wouldn't call if it weren't important." Kakashi nodded even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see him.

"Sure, Sure."

"I need you do let my professors know that I'm not coming today. Naruto is sick and-"

"What?! Naruto's sick? Why didn't you tell me? Is he okay? Does he have a fever? What if-"

"Kakashi!" Interrupted Sasuke, grinding his teeth. "He's fine. He's sleeping. I'm just going to stay here and make sure he doesn't get any worse." There was a sigh from the other end.

"Fine, just let me know if anything happens."

Sasuke nodded. "I will."

"Okay, bye."

Sasuke shut his phone with a sigh. He glanced over at Naruto, noticing that he had stuck his head out again. "Feeling better?" Naruto cocked his head, considering. "I don't have the chills anymore, but my stomach is not very happy. My head throbs like the pits of hell too." Sasuke snorted out a laugh. "That was very descriptive. Thank you." Naruto scowled.

Grinning, Sasuke sat back down at his desk, but couldn't concentrate. He was _hungry_. He stood up, grabbing his keys and made his way to the door.

He stopped and turned around when he reached it. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked Naruto. Naruto popped his head back out, still scowling. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto sighed, relaxing his face. "Yeah, can you grab me some toast and a bottle of water?"

Sasuke pointed to a mini fridge that they had in the corner. "Bottled water in there, and yeah, I'll get you some toast." Naruto glanced at the fridge and nodded his thanks. Sasuke left the room and headed down to the cafeteria. He loaded a tray with food, paid, and plopped down at a seat in the corner.

He scarfed his own food down, setting Naruto's toast aside, and watched the other people in the room. There were two girls sitting by the windows on the other side that were bent over something and giggling.

Sasuke would have bet the shirt off his back that it was a picture of Naruto. Every girl on campus seemed to have one. Didn't they know that Naruto was his? Sasuke swallowed his last bite and stood up to go.

He dumped his tray and shoved Naruto's napkin wrapped toast in his pocket. He stepped out into the bright sunlight, just as two men approached him.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it's not exciting yet, but just wait. Review please! ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Fanfic, so please be nice with reviews...**

**Disclaimer- K. Masashi's characters unfortunately. I tried holding him hostage but he wouldn't sign them over... T.T**

**Me: I just want Kiba!**

**Masashi: Never! Mine, Mine, Mine! **

**Me: NOOOOOO!**

* * *

Sasuke stepped aside, thinking that they were going into the building, but they stopped directly in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" One of the men stepped forward. "Actually, you can. Might you be the famous Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke took a small step backwards; ready to run if these men pounced.

The man who spoke happened to notice his small shift in gravity and smiled softly. "You have no reason to worry, we are not here to threaten you. We are members of a group called the Akatski. We have been asked to locate you. You see, we have been interested in you for quite a while. Your brain is quite remarkable. We would like to use you In our tech department. Your brother worked for us for quite a while. He did an amazing job, as we hope that you will." The man pulled out a card and handed it to Sasuke. With a small bow, he and his friend disappeared.

Sasuke scowled. There was no way he was joining them! At the first mention of his brother, the answer had been no. His brother had been a murderer! He was still out there somewhere, and Sasuke had a feeling he wouldn't be hiding for long. He still had one family member left to kill.

Sasuke tossed the card, without even looking at it, into a nearby trashcan, and then continued on to his dorm room. As soon as he opened the door, he smelled vomit.

Naruto wasn't on his bed, and the bathroom door was wide open. He rushed in and found Naruto kneeling above the toilet looking very green around the gills. He heard Sasuke walk in and looked up, attempting to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

Sasuke smiled softly and pulled the toast out of his pocket. "Guess you won't be wanting this then huh?" Naruto zeroed in on it, snatching it out of Sasuke's hand. "Anything is better than dry heaving for the next hour and a half." He mumbled as he unwrapped it and began to munch.

Sasuke stood in the doorway watching him, then left the bathroom to grab a bottle of water for Naruto, then setting a trashcan next to his bed. He returned to the bathroom with the water to find naruto propped against the wall and pulling off his shirt.

Sasuke swallowed thickly. Naruto had no freaking idea what he was doing. _The boy is ripped! _Thought Sasuke. The muscles on Naruto's arms and chest flexed as he pulled his shirt away from his sweaty skin.

Sasuke stood frozen, fixed to the spot for what seemed eternity for him. Naruto eventually looked up, seeing Sasuke with a stricken look on his face. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Sasuke? Helloooo? Earth to Sasuke!" Sasuke's body jerked, finally coming out of his daze, he tossed the water to Naruto, who smiled thankfully and started gulping it down.

The toast was gone, swallowed down into the depths of Naruto's stomach. Which chose that moment to reject it. Naruto bolted for the toilet, while Sasuke moved behind him to support his shoulders.

When Naruto was finished, he sat back, leaning heavily on Sasuke. Sasuke picked him up bride style, knowing that it was the only way he was moving him.

Naruto protested feebly. "I'm not a freaking girl you know! Do I look like one?" Sasuke shook his head and tightened his hold. "We both know that you can't move very well right now, so I'm doing it for you. Now shut up dobe." Naruto quieted, glaring at his hands that had fallen into his lap.

Sasuke shoved the bathroom door open and carried Naruto to his bed. He set him down in his nest and set the bottle of water next to him. "If you need anything, let me know." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto curled up in his nest and nodded feebly in response. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were hazy with his fever. After watching him a few more moments, Sasuke headed for his desk again. "Sasuke…" Naruto's voice stopped him. He turned around. "Thanks…for, you know…Taking care of me…" He mumbled. Naruto was staring at his hands again.

Sasuke smiled gently and walked back over to him. He brushed some sweaty hair off of his friend's forehead and softly brushed his lips across it. "Anytime, Usuratonkachi." With that, he straightened up and calmly went back to his desk.

He looked calm and collected on the outside, but internally, World War One was raging all over again.

_What the hell Sasuke?! Why did you kiss him?_

_Well, he looked so cute, I couldn't_ _resist…and besides, it wasnt a real kiss..._

_What if he remembers?!_

_Oh, yeah…I guess that would be a problem…_

_Ya think?! _

_Well, maybe he won't? He looked really out of it. _

_Well, we'll just have to wait and see. I hope your slipup won't do any damage…_

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto. He looked pretty confused. _But, _knowing the blonde, that wasn't hard to do. So hopefully…? _Ugh! I can't believe I did that! _Sasuke internally slapped himself for the next two hours, and it wasn't until lunchtime that he heard anything from Naruto.

"Sasuke? I'm kinda hungry again…" Sasuke spun around in his desk chair to face him, pasting a smile on his face that he hoped wasn't too nervous and freaked looking. "Yeah? Do you want ramen? Or more toast?" Naruto cocked his head, thinking. "Can I have just some more toast? I don't want anything too soupy." Sasuke's eyes widened.

Something must really be wrong. It wasn't like Naruto to turn down ramen. He nodded to Naruto and grabbed his keys. He wasn't that hungry himself, but he went to the cafeteria and got more toast for Naruto.

As soon as he had paid, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kakashi again. This time, he picked up in a bit nicer tone of voice. "How is he?" Sasuke cringed at the worry in his guardian's voice. "You never worry this much when I get sick, Kakashi, do you like Naruto better than me?" Sasuke heard a snort from the other end of the line. "As a matter of fact I do. Update?"

Sasuke sighed. "He's not good. I offered him ramen for lunch, and he turned me down." There was a gasp from the other end. "What?! Are you sure that it's really Naruto?" Sasuke stifled a smile. "Pretty sure. He objected pretty harshly when I carried him back to his bed this morning." He could imagine Kakashi quirking an eyebrow at this. "_Back_ to bed?" He questioned.

"Yeah, he spent the better part of the morning in the bathroom vomiting. I had to carry him. He couldn't walk."

"Ahhh. You want me to come check him out?"

Sasuke considered. Kakashi _was_ a legal doctor. "If it makes you feel any better, sure."

"I'll be there in fifteen."

The line went dead. Sasuke sighed and climbed the stairs to the third floor. He opened the door again for find Naruto with his laptop in his lap and a textbook, sitting open, next to him.

Sasuke scowled. He closed the textbook, snatched the laptop, shutting it swiftly, and set them on the floor next to the bed. "Sasuke! I was writing my Literature report!" Naruto protested. Sasuke glared at him. "I don't care what you were doing. One, you are sick. Two, Kakashi will be here in fifteen, no, ten, minutes." Naruto paled. "You didn't." Sasuke grinned evilly. "I did."

Naruto groaned, throwing himself back on the bed and wailing at the ceiling. "Why? What did I ever do to you, God?" Sasuke sighed. "Relax, It's not like he's going to strip you naked and examine every inch of you." Naruto's head shot up, glaring at Sasuke. "One, He did that last time. Two, now I have unpleasant memories in my head!" Sasuke plopped down on his bed. "Sorry dobe. You have to deal. I go through it every time I get sick, now you-" He was cut off as the door was slammed open.

Kakashi stood in the doorway holding his doctors bag and grinning, some might say, quite evilly. If possible, Naruto paled even farther and dove under his sheets, pretending to be asleep. Kakashi bounded over and threw the covers back, revealing a shaking Naruto. "Hello, Naruto! Ready for some fun?" Naruto pressed himself against the wall, looking at Sasuke, his expression was mortified, terrified, loathing for Sasuke, and hatred for Kakashi all molded together.

It made for a quite hilarious look, if you asked Sasuke, who was shaking with laughter on the other side of the room, trying not to burst out into hysterical giggles.

Kakashi was tugging on Naruto's shirt, trying to coax him into taking it off. "Come on, I can't check you're heart rate if you don't take it off…" Naruto was shaking his head back and forth violently. "No, no that's quite all right! I don't need to be checked, I feel better already! You can go now!"

He tried shoving Kakashi towards the door, but Kakashi wouldn't be thwarted that easily. He pushed right back, gaining ground against Naruto who was desperately shoving. He looked over at Sasuke. "Teme! Get your fucking ass over here now and help me! You caused this disaster, now fix it!"

Sasuke paused from his laughter, took a deep breath, and looked like he was about to say something, but collapsed into laughter again. "You Bastard!" Naruto snarled, then returned to shoving Kakashi.

A few moments later, a still chuckling Sasuke joined him. Together, they forced Kakashi out. As they shoved him into the hall, Kakashi glared at them. "Someday, you will appreciate me!" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Considering that you are a pervert, rapist, and doctor all rolled into one…I don't think so." Naruto sniggered, holding out Kakashi's bag.

He snatched it and stomped off down the hall, brushing past Kiba who was coming up the stairs. As he approached, he took in the fact that Sasuke was still chuckling and that Naruto's shirt was all stretched out, he could guess what happened. He used his shoulder to shove Sasuke into the doorframe on his way into the boy's room. "I warned you not to try anything, Uchiha." He growled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Down boy. _I_ didn't, but _Kakashi_ did." Kiba narrowed his eyes. "But, you invited him here."

"No, I called to give him an update, and he invited himself."

"Really."

"Yes! Can I go in my room now?"

Kiba grunted, stepping aside and shoving a takeout bag at him when Sasuke brushed past. Sasuke nodded his thanks and went into the room shutting it as Kiba continued down the hall to his room. He set the bag down on his desk, already knowing what's inside. Naruto poked his head over his shoulder. "Is that ramen?" He questioned. "Use your nose. What do you think?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto snatched the bag and plopped down on his bed. He pulled the out the boxes of ramen, handing one to Sasuke. Sasuke accepted it with raised eyebrows. Kiba had gotten one for him too.

He sat back and watched Naruto eat for a little bit. "What happened to not wanting anything soupy?" Naruto glared up from his carton and retorted, "I'm hungry okay? And sick, so leave me alone. Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Sasuke chuckled. "You have to admit though, the look on Kakashi's face was a little amusing." Naruto snorted, almost blowing a noodle out of his nose. "Okay, so it was a little amusing," He admitted as he sniffed the noodle back into his mouth. Sasuke grimaced. "That's gross you know." Naruto smirked. "What? Haven't you ever had a noodle up your nose before?" Sasuke cringed. "Two words, dude. One, ew. Two, no." Naruto chuckled. "That's more than two words. That's four. No, wait…six! Wait…seven." Sasuke laughed. "Sometimes I wonder how you passed Kindergarten." Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "With, of course, my charming good looks and my devilish personality. I won over every single teacher that I had." Sasuke shook his head. "I still wonder, Naruto."

* * *

**So what did you think? This one was a little longer than the last one, and as i explained earlier, each chapter will get longer as i get more absorbed by the story. Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I hope you like this chapter! I'm trying to make it more exciting, and there should be more yaoi-ness in the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer- K. Masashi's characters. Damnit. **

**Me: I can't even have a piece of Kiba? **

**Masashi: No.**

**Me: Whyyyy?**

**Masashi: Because i said so. And because you are stupid and do not deserve him.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Masashi: Hay is for horses. **

* * *

Sasuke rolled over in bed and stared at the blonde, who was snoring on the other side of the room. His side was littered with trash and random books, notebooks, pens, pencils, and thumb drives littered every available surface.

Sasuke's side was clean and immaculate. There was nothing out of place. Dust was nowhere to be seen. The only personal item that he kept out was a picture of him and Naruto, back from when they had been in their first year of highschool. Naruto had his big trademark grin on his face, while Sasuke had simply scowled.

Sasuke smiled at the memory and sat up. He reached for his jeans and a hoodie. After grabbing his keys, he headed down to the parking lot, quickly locating his Ferrari F430 Spider.

Sasuke was one of the lucky few on campus to have a nice car, which made it easy to pick out from all the other cars. He opened the door and slid into the smooth seat. He pressed the start button, feeling the engine purr to life.

He quickly pulled out of the lot and headed towards a road that he knew would be secluded this time of night. As he drove, he thought.

How can Naruto be so clueless? Sure, he's an idiot, but come on. He can't be _that_ clueless…Could he?

As soon as Sasuke hit the right stretch of road, he pushed down on the accelerator, listening to the engine hum louder and louder as it approached 100 mp/h. When it hit, instead of releasing the accelerator as he usually did, Sasuke kept pressure, nudging the car past 100 mp/h on to 150 mp/h. He kept the same speed for a few seconds, before sighing and slowing down.

He pulled a U-ey and headed back to the campus. He pulled back into his parking spot and shut the car off. He sat in the seat for a few more seconds. It was three in the morning. There would be nothing to do in the room but read or surf his laptop.

Sasuke wasn't much of a sleeper, so instead of going back up to his room, he pulled out of the lot again, looking for the 24 hour gas station that he knew wasn't that far away.

He grabbed a large coffee and was up front paying, when he noticed a certain blonde standing on the corner across the street, talking to two people. Sasuke narrowed his eyes trying to make them out, but it was too dark to tell. He was about to write it off and just go back to the dorm, when one of the figures pulled out a gun and pointed it at Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

What did I do to end up in _this_ situation? I was just taking a walk when these idiots came up and demanded money. Now I have a fucking _gun_ aimed at my head?! What the hell?! "Look, guys. I don't want any trouble and I really don't have any money." It wasn't a lie. Naruto had left his wallet _and_ his keys back at the dorm. He was such an idiot.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke threw some money at the tired looking girl who had gotten stuck with the late hour shift and ran outside. He pushed the start button on his car, and peeled away, pulling up next to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized it was Sasuke.

Sasuke got out of the car and walked calmly up to the guy holding the gun and held out a twenty dollar bill. The man glanced from Naruto to Sasuke, then snatched the bill and ran off, his friend following.

Naruto sighed in relief. He turned to Sasuke with a grin on his face. "Thanks a bunch, Sasuke! I thought my brains were gone for sure!" Sasuke snorted, smacking him in the back of the head. "What brains, Dobe?" Naruto scowled. "Yeah, well at least I can be nice about something. Unlike you, the king of scowls."

Sasuke took a deep breath and changed his entire demeanor. He straightened up, pasted a small caring smile on his face, and made his voice sweet and concerned.

"You're right,"

Naruto looked taken aback. "I-I am?"

Sasuke looked Naruto square in the eye.

"Yes. I should be kinder to those around me." Sasuke leaned down, keeping eye contact.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Naruto's eyes were huge with surprise. It was obvious he was flustered. And a flustered Naruto was something Sasuke _never _saw. It meant he had succeeded.

"Y-yes." Naruto squeaked. Sasuke smiled. "Good. You had me worried. Now, what were you doing out here all alone, at night?" Naruto eyed him, suspicious now. "I could ask the same of you, teme."

Sasuke sighed. "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a drive. And what do I find? A cornered rabbit." Naruto sputtered. Sasuke grinned. "And, I must insist that you ride back with me. You must be freezing." Sasuke gestured to Naruto's t-shirt and shorts.

Naruto took a step back. "Nah, thanks though. I'll walk back." He headed off, trying to be casual. Sasuke smirked behind his back. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and scooped him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

Naruto yelped. "Sasuke! Put be down, Bastard! I mean it!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's flying feet. "Hold still Usuratonkachi. You still have a fever."

"I don't care! Put me down!"

"Nope."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke deposited Naruto neatly in the passenger's seat of his car. "Better now?" Smirked Sasuke. Naruto scowled and glared. Chuckling, Sasuke slid into the driver's seat. As soon as the car started, one of his favorite songs came through the speakers.

_We stand tall_

_United!_

_Watch them fall,_

_Divided!_

_Break the chains and now we'll show them all_

_Fight!_

Sasuke hummed a little as Naruto stared at the speaker system, then at Sasuke.

_Fight when all you know and your backs against the wall._

_Stand against the liars,_

Naruto was looking very freaked. He reached for the radio, intending to change the song, but Sasuke's glare stopped him. "Don't touch my radio."

_Stronger than before, when your life becomes a war,_

_Set the world on fire!_

Naruto cleared his throat. "Sooo…Um, did you do your Literature report?" Sasuke glanced at him. "Yes. Have you?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah…" The conversation trailed off, so Sasuke returned to humming.

**Naruto's POV**

As soon as they got to the dorms, I jumped out of the car. I headed towards the door, stopping when I realized that he didn't have my keys. _Oh, shit. Now I have to listen to Sasuke tell me "I told you so." _

I turned around to tell Sasuke, to find that he was still in his car. His body was twisted around; it looked like he was looking for something he had thrown behind his seat.

_Damn, _I thought. _He's really hot…_ Sasuke's shirt had ridden up, so it showed the lean abs that graced his abdomen. The way he was straining his arms to grab whatever it was was showing off the muscles on his arms too.

_Wait, when did Sasuke get abs? When did he get…hot? Wait, whoah, Naruto. Don't go checking your roommate out. It's creepy and he doesn't know that you're gay. Don't do anything stupid, boy! _

I turned around and headed for the doors again, pretending I hadn't been watching him when he had straightened up with a triumphant look on his face holding up a book. I stopped at the doors and waited for Sasuke to catch up.

He gave me a puzzled look as he approached. "Why don't you just open it, Naruto?" I scowled, glaring at the ground. "I forgot my keys, okay? Just drop it." To my surprise, all Sasuke did was sigh.

He pulled his keys out and opened the door, holding it open for me. I stepped in and stomped up the stairs. _I can't wait to go back to bed._

**Sasuke**

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto storm up the stairs with an annoyed look. Sasuke followed and was almost to the top of the stairs, when the back of his neck prickled.

He spun around on the stairs. Behind him, on the second floor landing was a figure. "Soon, brother." Came the whispery voice. The figure turned, and vanished down the stairs a second later.

Sasuke's heart was pounding. His skin was cold and clammy, and he felt nauseous all of the sudden. His legs collapsed from underneath him, and he landed heavily on the stair beneath him.

He put his head beneath his knees and felt tears well in the corners of his eyes. He brushed them away angrily. This was not the time. He had to call Kakashi…As soon as he got back to his room.

**Naruto's POV**

I had reached our room and had turned around so Sasuke could unlock the door, but he wasn't there. I started walking back down the hall, when I heard a thump from the stairwell.

I ran to the door of the stairs and found Sasuke sitting on a step a couple feet down. He had his head between his knees, and he looked like someone had just run over his heart.

I stepped down and sat next to him. "Sasuke? What's wrong? What happened?" Sasuke looked at me with unseeing eyes. "I-Itachi…" I froze when that word left his mouth. "Where?" Sasuke pointed down the stairs with a shaking hand.

I glared into the darkness. There was only one person who could shake Sasuke up this bad. It was definitely Itachi. I turned back to Sasuke. "Come, on. Let's get you back to our room."

This time, I picked him up. He didn't protest, just sat there limply in my arms like a ragdoll. He was definitely freaked. I stopped in front of our door. "Sasuke, I need your keys. We can't get in without them." Sasuke mumbled under his breath and limply pulled them out of his pocket.

I unlocked the door, and stumbled in. My fever was getting worse. I felt awful, and I was dizzy.

I made it to Sasuke's bed, where I set him down. He curled into a ball and didn't move. I covered him up with his blankets, then made my way around the crap littering my side of the room to my bed. I collapsed down onto it, and the last thing I remembered was hearing Sasuke say my name. Then I was out.

**Sasuke**

_God, what do I do? Itachi is back! I need Naruto's help. He need's to get Kakashi. I can barely move on my own. The shock of seeing him has me so freaked I can't…_

At that point, all coherent thought left Sasuke's mind. All that went through his head was: _Itachi is back, I need Naruto, Itachi is back, I need Naruto, Itachi is back, I need Naruto, _over and over again. He rocked back and forth on his bed, and called for Naruto, who responded only with a quiet snore.

Sasuke heard a tapping on the window. He leapt off of his bed and dropped into a defensive crouch. He stayed there, frozen for a couple moments, until he realized that there was a tree right outside their window that had branches that were overly long.

He relaxed perceptibly and crawled back into bed, throwing the covers over his head like a child that had a nightmare. In a way, he had. This was a living nightmare.

Sasuke stayed under his blankets until a sleepy Naruto tapped on them the next morning. Sasuke peeked out from underneath the blankets, to confirm that it was really Naruto before completely coming out of hiding.

"I'm calling Kakashi, Sasuke. He needs to know. Okay?" Sasuke nodded and leaned back against the wall. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's phone and speed dialed Kakashi before sitting down next to Sasuke. Kakashi answered grumpily.

"Sasuke! Do you have any idea what time it is? It is six thirty in the morning, damnit!" Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear, grimacing. He made sure the man was done yelling before he put the phone back to his ear.

"It's me, Kakashi." There was silence.

"OH! Why hello, Naruto! What can I do you for? Of course, for you it would be free, but...Er, Um, I meant, what can I do _for_ you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Kakashi. Look, something's wrong with Sasuke. We had a late night visit from Itachi last night and-" Naruto was interrupted by a shriek from the other end. He pulled the phone away from his ear, grimacing again.

"What?! Itachi was there? How long? What was he wearing? What did he say? Where were-" Naruto cut him off.

"Kakashi. I don't know details. I only got there after he left. But ever since he left, Sasuke's been acting weird." Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke as he spoke. The Raven had his head bowed and was staring at the tops of his feet.

Naruto wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close unconsciously. He hadn't heard anything from the other end. "Kakashi?"

"I'm here, Naruto. Listen, Keep Sasuke busy, I'll be over as soon as I can. Can you do that?" Naruto inspected Sasuke for the hundredth time that morning. "I think so."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Kakashi."

The line went dead. Naruto sighed, and set the phone down. He still had his arm around Sasuke, and he wasn't protesting, so Naruto set his chin on top of Sasuke's head. His fever was still high, and he was still dizzy. He could use a hot shower.

* * *

**A/N- How was it? I hope you liked it! R&R pleaz! Oh, and also! The song that I used was Set the World on Fire by Black Veil Brides. Kind of a gothy band, but their music is pretty cool.  
**


	4. The Return of the Empire uh, Itachi

I am sooooooo soooooo sorry i haven't updated in so long! I was grounded for like, ever. So this is the first chance i got to update. And no, i couldnt sneak computer time because my parents took my keyboard and mouse. Yeah. Life sucks. Sooooo...What's happened in the world since i've been disconnected?

Disclaimer: K. Masashi's characters, no matter how much i hope and dream and plead, they will never be mine... *Sniffle* *Tear*

* * *

After his shower, Naruto pulled out his laptop from where Sasuke had shoved it the day before. He sat back down next to Sasuke, who still hadn't moved, and surfed the web. He was playing a stupid, but amusing game called Crazy Taxi when there was a knock on the door. Naruto put his laptop aside and opened it to find a panting Kiba on the other side. Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Yes?" Kiba sighed.

"Hey…I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Do you think you could watch my dog for me, while I go to a job interview?"

Naruto's eyebrows rose.  
"What? You know we're not supposed to have pets. It's against the rules dude."

Kiba growled in frustration.

"You're the third person I've asked. They all said no because they were afraid they would get busted. Come on, Naruto. Please?"

Naruto shook his head. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Well…Oka-"

"Really? Yes! Thanks Naruto!"

Kiba jogged back to his room and opened the door. He disappeared inside for a moment, and when he returned, he had the biggest dog Naruto had ever seen with him.

"Uh, Kiba…I kinda hoped he would be smaller…"

Kiba's face fell.

"_But," _Naruto hurried to add, "It's okay. We'll make do."

Kiba grinned and handed the white dog's leash to Naruto.

"Thanks. His name is Akamaru. I'll see you later, Naruto!"

With that, Kiba turned and ran back to his room muttering something about this being his first call back and he was going to be late. Naruto sighed and pulled the dog into his room. He looked down into its soulfull black eyes for a second before unclipping the leash from his collar. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, who hadn't moved from the bed. He was staring at the dog, and then glared at Naruto. "Naruto! We can't take this thing! We're going to be in huge trouble!" Naruto grinned. _This _was the Sasuke he knew.

**Sasuke**

_Come on! Naruto goes into the hall for a few minutes, and he comes back with a fucking dog?! We are in so much trouble if the floor Mod catches us! _

Sasuke was freaking internally. Said dog was currently licking his cheek and spreading who knows how many germs on his clean bed. Well, previously clean bed.

He glared at Naruto. "Get this fucking mutt off of me." Naruto was chuckling and holding his precious laptop away from the dog. "His name is Akamaru, Sasuke." Sasuke ground his teeth. "I don't care what his name is. He's annoying and filthy. Get him the hell away from me." Naruto pulled on Akamaru's collar, tugging him off Sasuke's bed.

Akamaru promptly trotted over to Naruto's bed and jumped on it. Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke looked at his black bedspread, which now had white hair sticking to it. He was _seething _with frustration and anger. He yanked it off of his bed, Itachi, for the moment, forgotten.

He grabbed a roll of quarters off his desk, and stomped out of the room. He felt something hit the back of his bed as he stepped into the hall. He turned around and found Naruto arming himself with another paper ball. He grabbed the one Naruto had threw, and tossed it back into the room. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You are absolutely no fun, Teme. You forgot your keys." Naruto tossed them to Sasuke, who caught them right before they hit his face. "Thanks." He mumbled. He turned and shuffled down the hall to the stairway.

He was about to go down the first flight, when last night's memory flashed through his mind. He took a step back and was still standing there when Naruto appeared on his way to the cafeteria. "Sasuke? I thought you went to wash your comforter?" Sasuke looked down at Naruto. "I was…" He admitted. "But…" He gestured to the stairwell vaguely. Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, why don't we go down together then?" Sasuke looked at him, peeking out from behind his comforter, then glanced at the stairwell. "Okay…" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's comforter from him, and started down the stairs, going slowly because he still had a fever, and Sasuke was lagging behind.

Sasuke's eyes examined each and every shadow before moving on to the next step. He was being paranoid and he knew it, but with Itachi, you could never be sure. Just thinking his brother's name sent chills and shivers down his spine. He would never forgive the bastard. He had killed his family and had left him to die in the woods behind his family's cottage. The thing that Itachi hadn't planned on was his brother surviving and living to taunt him another day. Itachi saw Sasuke as an inconvenience and therefore had to be rid of him.

Sasuke was on the last step, when he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. He cried out in terror and in his rush to get away, he tripped on the stairs and face planted on the landing below the stairs. Sasuke leapt up and looked around wildly for the shadow. A moment passed and he realized it was his own, cast by the sun coming in from the ceiling to floor windows that lined one side of the stairwell. Sasuke scowled and brushed himself off, rubbing his nose from the fall.

Naruto was up the steps a few stairs and was doubled over laughing hysterically. Sasuke scowled in his direction. "It's not funny! I was seriously scared there for a second!" Naruto gasped in enough air to strangle out, "Yeah, seriously scared of your own shadow!" he doubled over laughing again.

Sasuke stomped the rest of the way down the stairs with Naruto following behind, still chuckling to himself. On their way out the door, they ran into Kiba, who took in Sasuke's paranoid and freaked expression, and Naruto's still chuckling one, and narrowed his eyes. But, thankfully, he kept his comments to himself.

"Hey, I was just on my way up to see you guys. I ran into Kakashi in the commons, he's on his way here, so I'd run if I were you." Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I called him." Kiba cringed. "Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Older brother issue." I whispered. Sasuke's head whipped around. "I'm right here, you dobe! Don't act as if I'm not." He stomped off in the direction of the commons. Kiba and Naruto exchanged a glance before Naruto headed off, trailing behind.

* * *

And thank you so much for the favs and follows! I really appreciate it and will try to keep the story going. Please review and let me know if my writing style sucks, cuz in my opinion, it does. ttyl!


End file.
